6 years old Again!
by ruby summer
Summary: The Puffs have somehow changed back into six year olds. They soon become the RowdyRuffs worst nightmare. Babysitting really is not thier thing. It's up to Brick, Butch,and Boomer to reverse the curse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes I totally ripped off the title of the movie '17 again'.**_

_**No this story is nothing like that movie, expect for the part where they become yuonger.**_

_**No I don't hate that movie, but I don't like it iether.**_

_**No I don't own the Power Puff Girls**_

_**Yes I do own the plot.**_

* * *

><p>The Powerpuff girls were searching for the Rowdy ruff boys in a game of ultimate hide and go seek the winner received an Ice cream Sunday.<p>

Brick

I was hiding on top of a tree far from where Blossom was located. There was no way she was going to find me here. I must say though she is really cute when she throws a tantrum. I'll have to tell her all about how ridiculous she is acting. This whole ordeal could have been avoided. Although I'm not sure if I want it to end. Maybe it was a blessing that it came to be.

* * *

><p>2 Days earlier-<p>

Blossom, Bubbles and, Buttercup were at home relaxing in there new apartment. They had moved out of the Professors home 2 months ago and were happy to be able to do as they pleased. No more curfews', not more rules this was their home they could do as they wished. Bubbles was trying on new clothes, while Buttercup played on her Xbox360, Blossom was doing some homework well before its due date. Being 18 was fun, the independence, and sense of freedom. Even though they had a bunch of homework due for college. They were still crime fighting super heroes.

As they were enjoying their apartment the phone rang. .

"Bubbles can you get the phone please?" Blossom asked her sister. Bubbles was trying on a tank top and matching skirt.

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!

"I'm really busy right now." She said as she posed in the mirror. "Hey do you think I should use red or blue eye liner?" She asked her sisters.

Rinnnnnnnnnnng!

"Neither." Blossom and Buttercup answered simultaneously. Bubbles shrugged and grabbed the blue eyeliner.

"Buttercup can you please answer the phone I can't concentrate with that phone ringing." Blossom pleaded. Buttercup was busy playing Assassin Creed: Brother Hood on her Xbox.

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!

"Sorry I can't hear you over the phone." Buttercup said as she continued playing. Blossom huffed. She stood up took off her glasses and walked towards the phone.

"What do you want!" She asked abruptly. The speaker on the other line wasn't the Mayor. The voice sounded ominous and undead.

"Long time no speak little girl." The male voice spoke. Blossom wasn't sure who or what it was, but she didn't like it.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Mayor?" She asked in a grim tone. Bubbles stopped putting on her makeup and listened attentively to her conversation, Buttercup was still too busy to care. It laughed. "I'm not laughing, tell me what or who you are." She continued in a serious-minded way.

"Come to the Mayor's office, and you will see I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." It said before hanging up. Blossom could still here the beeping sound on the phone signaling that the line had been hung up.

"Who was that?" Bubbles asked. Blossom just looked at her with a stern look.

"Seriously Bubbles, no offense but that is a very stupid question to ask after listening to me interrogate the person." Bubbles looked offended.

"I was just wondering, geez." Blossom placed her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I know who it is; I was asking him who he was." Bubbles shrugged. "Anyways we need to go save the mayor…again." "Come on Buttercup lets go we need to leave now." Buttercup was still glued to her game. Blossom dragged her off the couch and they all flew off to the Mayor's office.

Meanwhile…

The Rowdy ruff Boys had just finished robbing a bank, for the fifth time this week. They were expecting three certain females to come and try to stop them, but were pleasantly shocked to see that they didn't arrive.

"Looks like the Power Puffins are running late." Brick said with a smirk. "Come on guys let's just take the cash and go he said as he walked past a terrorized customer. The young woman was petrified. "Hey by the way nice ass." He told her as he and his brothers departed.

Buttercup broke the door down and allowed her sisters to enter. As soon as they did they were met by a struggling old fat man tied to a chair, and his young assistant duck taped to a wall.

"I'm glad you came." A voice spoke from nowhere in particular. "I am the great Abracadaver!" The undead corpse announced as he popped into existence. Buttercup didn't even hesitate to launch at him. She started kicking and punching like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm missing out on my Xbox because of stupid dead guy?" She said between punches. Bubbles and Blossom took this as an opportunity to free Mayor and . Soon after they were rescued Buttercup was half way through with Abracadaver. As she threw the finishing punch he spoke a spell in a different language. Buttercup didn't give a crap about his words she just wanted him dead…for good this time. Bubbles used her ability to speak to animals and called a bunch of dogs. They appeared minutes after she called them, all of them pounced on the undead magician. Blossom escorted the Mayor and his cushy haired secretary out of the office. Bubbles and Buttercup both kicked Abracadaver at the same time, then he suddenly exploded into, bunnies?

"Ohh Bunnies!" Bubbles yelled as she started chasing them. Buttercup just shook her head.

"Some things never change." She said as she kept her sister away from the creatures. Blossom went back to her sisters and was met with two un-welcoming glares.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You barely did anything, you were the one who was talking about how we should be saving the Mayor and you didn't even help to beat the bad guy?" Buttercup complained.

"I did too, you guys just need to chill, okay how about this next villain I have to beat the bad guy all by myself." She said. Bubbles agreed, and Buttercup crossed her hands.

"Let's just go home; I have a video game to continue." Buttercup departed, leaving a hole in the Mayors roof. Bubbles followed soon after.

"Sorry about your roof Mayor, hope you don't mind." Blossom apologized. The Mayor waved his hands in a care free manor.

"Oh it's alright Blossom, you just go on with your young self." He shoved Blossom. She was about to protest that it was her fault. "Nonsense I was once 18 too you know?" He reassured her. She gave in and flew off. "Good God young adults these days are crazy."He told his secretary . She nodded in agreement.

Buttercup was lying down on the couch eating chips and watching T.V while Bubbles was texting her new love interest Boomer. Both of them were shunning Blossom.

"Come on guys let it go." She pleaded. She was ignored and unnoticed. "Guys?" She continued. "Cwom on Bwubbles not you too?" Blossom said in a childish way. Bubbles looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Blossom why are you talking like that?" She asked. "And why are you staring at me like that?" She said as she noticed Blossoms stare.

"Bwubbles I'm nowt sure how to say thwis but you look like a swix year old."Buttercup turned around at this comment.

"A what, are you two okay?" She paused from her video game and turned around on the couch. "For some reason I have the urge to watch Sesame Street." She said as she scratched her hair.

"I wanna watch Barbie movies!" Bubbles yelled as she threw her arms in the air. Buttercup glared at her. "No we ares going to watch Sesame Street!" She jumped Bubbles. Bubbles pulled her hair and Buttercup kicked her in the face.

"Gwuys stwop it!" Blossom yelled at both her sisters. "We should not be aguwin when the shoice is so obwious , we should all watch SpongeBob!" She raised her fist in the air. Buttercup and Bubbles pounced on her too. They fought until most of their furniture was broken. The mirrors, windows, books, video games and everything else that came in the way of the three six year olds.

Boomer was getting ready to pick Bubbles up for their planned date that afternoon. He had everything set up just right. His hair was messy, but not too messy. He didn't want to look like a drunk or anything. His clothes were decent. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, and emerald green t-shirt. His intensions on the other hand were not as decent. He was a good guy that was true. But none the less he was a guy, a young man. It would only be natural that he would expect something out of his new lover, maybe some midnight sex? The possibilities were endless, either way he was going to get it, and nothing was going to stop him. At least that's what he thought.

He walked up to her apartment and was about to open the door, but he noticed it had already been knocked down. He stepped in cautiously. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked no one in particular. He received no answer. As he came further into the apartment he discovered three fun-sized Power Puffs sleeping on the floor. Blossom was sucking her thumb, Bubbles was covered with her blanket, and Buttercup lay flat on her back snoring. Boomer raised an eyebrow at the scene he had walked in. The place was a mess. Their beds were torn up, the television was broken and for some reason there was lip stick on the ceiling.

"Well I guess our date is cancelled." He said as he brought out his phone. He knew that he couldn't leave three miniature Power Puff Girls alone at home.

Butch was skateboarding with his brother. They were having another one of their stupid contests. This time Butch had bet Brick that he couldn't build a ramp that would be high enough to make them air skate. Brick, being the idiot that he is excepted the challenge. He kicked started his skateboard was heading for the ramp. At the same time his brother Boomer called.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phone Call..<strong>_

**Brick**: What's your problem Boomer? Brick asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

**Boomer**: What makes you think I have a problem, and what happened to saying hello?

**Brick**: I stopped saying hello, because I know nothing good comes from your phone calls. Hurry up and talk I'm sort of busy right now.

**Boomer**: Well this isn't bad news; it's just an….unexpected surprise.

**Brick**: Spit it out! I need to concentrate.

**Boomer**: The Power Puff Girls are now little kids.

**Brick**: Aw shit! He said as he flew off into the sky and landed on his face. Butch started laughing.

**Boomer**: Hey calm down it's not that bad.

**Brick**: I'm not yelling about that you idiot! I just hit my face from like 12 feet in the air! Butch kept laughing. He fell to the ground with joy.

**Boomer**: Who's that in the background?

**Brick**: Shut up, I'll talk to you later! He hung up.

Boomer wasn't sure what to make of the conversation, but he decided to go with what his brother said. He would wait a while before calling him again. Brick didn't seem to be in a good mood. What else was new? He sat down on the tarred up couch and decided to take a nap for just a little while. After all everyone else was asleep, why couldn't he just close his eyes for just a little bit?

* * *

><p>Crap I keep starting new stories.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom was the first one to wake up. She looked around her and noticed her sisters sleeping. Then she looked upwards and saw some weirdo sleeping on "her" couch. She woke up Buttercup. They both agreed on drawing on his face with expo marker, but they needed Bubbles. She was the one with the supplies.

"Hey Bwubbles wake up some weid guy is sitting on "my" couch." She rolled her sister over. Buttercup looked at Blossom.

"What do you mean "your" couch?" She glared at her sister. Bubbles took the opportunity and went back to sleep. "This is my couch!" Buttercup slapped Blossom into the already damaged television. Bubbles decided she would stop fake sleeping and started barking at Buttercup to stop.

"Hey you cheated bawking is not allowe!" Buttercup complained. Bubbles frowned.

"Well it's not your telewision anyways Buttercup, its mwine!" Bubbles defended. She was still holding her blanket.

"No it's not its mwine!" Buttercup said.

"Nu uh I saw it first!" Blossom said as she rose from the T.V.

"No you didn't!" Bubbles pointed her index finger towards her.

"Yes I did!" Blossom countered.

Boomer was woken by a loud crash, then a scream, and barking noises. He reluctantly rose up from the couch, with his eyes still closed. He slowly opened one eye, afraid of what he might see. He noticed that he that the apartment had been transformed into some kind of survival arena of some sort. It was not the smartest move on his hand. Buttercup immediately reacted.

"Oh no the weid man woke ups, Bubbles Blossom attack!" All three of the girls tackled him together. He tried to prey them off, but they were stuck on his body from head to toe. He had Bubbles glued to his right leg. Blossom had his left, and Buttercup had his head. He spoke muffled words that none of the girls understood. He tried walking and ended up falling on backwards.

"Yes wictory has been achwied!" Buttercup announced she took Boomers fall as a sign of retreat. "That was fun Bubbles, we should play Mwilitary mwore ofwen." Buttercup congratulated her sister. Bubbles was standing on Boomer to make sure he didn't get up.

"So what do we do with him?" She asked Blossom, her eyes twinkling like stars. Blossom placed her miniature hands on her small hips. She examined Boomer and he looked back at her with a freaked out expression. She then smiled and his look of terror intensified.

"We nweed to tie him up and duct tape his mouwth, we are going to play capture the weed man!" She publicized. Buttercup was all for it and Bubbles was already gone to search for the tape. Blossom helped Boomer upwards. She went on her tippy toes and glared at Boomer. "Alwight wissen up mista, you have to hide and we have to fwind you compwende?" He looked down at her and nodded. Buttercup stepped in.

"She said compwende!" She stepped on Boomers toe. He hopped on it for a while, and then she stepped on his other toe. "Do…You Compwende!" Buttercup wailed in a tantrum.

"Alright calm down I understand." He begged. She stepped on his left foot even harder than last time.

"No you have to say compwende!" 'If you don't say it I'm ganna…I'm ganna… Boomer looked sort of confused.

"You're going to do what?" He challenged. He would soon regret his question.

"Or I'm ganna tell on you!" She said as she jumped up and down in a fit of anger. She punched Boomer repeatedly in the gut." By this time Bubbles had arrived with the duct tape. As soon as she saw the horrid scene she stepped in.

"Gwuys don't do that." She said as she blocked Buttercup and Blossom from Boomer. Blossom said she didn't do it, and that it was all Buttercups fault, Buttercup blaimed it back on Blossom. "No guys I mean don't hit the weed man that softly, he will defwinitly beat us at capture the weed man if we go easy on the tworture." "That's why I brought these." She said as she dropped scissors, butter knives, makeup, markers and cookies. Blossom cocked an eyebrow at the cookies.

"What are thwose for?" She pointed towards the chocolate chip cookies. Buttercup grabbed one and took a bite. She concluded that did not contain poison. Bubbles flashed a gentle smile.

"Oh those are just for eating, playing can weally make a big kid hungwy." Blossom and Buttercup nodded. Boomer took the chance to make a run for it. He rushed to the hole where the front door had once been , but sadly he didn't run quite fast enough, because he was soon taken down by Buttercup.

"Oh no you don't mwista." She warned him as she had him in a head lock. He choked for a few minutes, until Blossom told her to stop.

"We want him awive Buttercup, so we can pway with him forewer." Boomer shuddered at the thought of being trapped in a three bed apartment with three homicidal maniacs. Okay maybe that was going too far…was it? It seemed to him like their intentions were too slowly break his spirit so that in time he would lose his mind and commit suicide. He gulped.

"Hey man have you heard form Boomer?" He still hasn't called me back and it's been much more than 5 minutes. "Last time he called he was saying something about the Power Puffs being little kids or something." Brick told butch. Butch dismissed the idea.

"Yeah right the Power Puffies are now miniature Puffs, that's a bunch of bullshit on a silver plate." He said as he tossed Brick a bear. "You know how Boomer can be; he was never really a smart guy." Butch reminded his brother.

"Your right he probably tried to get Bubbles so drunk that he ended up getting wasted too, and since it's been over 15 hours I'd say they had multiple rounds." Brick sneered. "I never thought he had it in him, I bet his having a great time at their apartment."

Boomer was running for his life. His heart was racing he had to find a place to hide before "they" appeared. He was planning on escaping back to his brother's house, before they ruined his face any more. He was now wearing hot pink lip stick, his hair was half shaved off and half decorated. They had plucked his eyelashes drawn pictures on his face with expo markers, crayons, and color pencils, and managed to rip off his pants. He looked like a lost hobo who had a bad run in with Lady Gaga. To think Bubbles was the one who enforced half of the actions too, sure Buttercup was always trying to kill him, and Blossom would find ways to trap him, but it seemed to kill him a little inside when Bubbles would laugh at his misery. She was so cute, yet so cruel. He heard some noise from behind him and paused. He turned around and saw three innocent looking girls walking towards him. He slowly backed up.

"W-what do you want from m-me?" He cried out. He moved his left book backwards. Blossom slowly followed him, with Buttercup and Bubbles as her back up.

"We bored of pwaying that other gwame; we want to play new gwame." Bubbles explained. "Why are you running away from us Mwista the game is over, you won." She told him with a sweet grin.

"I can't believe what you've done to me." He informed Blossom.

"No need to twank us it was our pweasure." Blossom took it as a compliment of some sort.

"And what do you mean I win?" He continued to back up despite what the girls told him. "Are you going to give me a training bra or something?" All three of the girls looked confused.

"Um..?" Bubbles started.

"What's a..?" Buttercup continued.

"Twainning Bra?" Blossom finished. Boomer wasn't sure what to tell them, they were only six years old. They started requesting for their answer, and the requests were slowly turning into threats.

"Okay okay fine I'll tell you, but you three need to promise me one thing." They all looked up at him with their big colorful eyes. "Promise me that you won't try to kill me, and lay off the lip stick please."

"I pwomise." Bubbles nodded. "Me too!" Blossom agreed. Boomer looked at Bubbles suggestively. She glared back at him. Her sisters glared at her back.

"Alright I pwomise." She fessed up. "No finger cwossing Buttercup." Blossom ordered. "Alwight..." She uncrossed her fingers. They all returned to the messed up living room. Boomer still looked a mess, although he had forgotten about that tiny detail for a bit. He sat down on the couch Bubbles sat on his lap, Blossom sat on his wright, and Buttercup sat on his left.

"Okay so, a training bra is like, um like preparation for the birds and bees." He started. They were still fairly confused. Boomer sighed. "You know when Ken likes Barbie a lot they get to getter and have a very special hug which… makes people."

"How special?" Buttercup asked. "Super special." Boomer added. "So twainning bwas are things that people wear to prepare them to have more people with Barbie dolls?" Blossom tried to make sense of his explanation.

"Uh…yeah that's right babies come from Barbie dolls." He said taking the opportunity to divert the conversation to a less sensitive subject. "So who wants to visit my brothers?" He randomely suggested.

"Ohh ooh oh I wanna!" Bubbles yelled. "Me too!" Buttercup added, "Me thwird! Blossom finished.

"Alright then let's go!" He said as he walked out of the apartment with three ant sized power Puffs. He knew one thing for sure; his brothers' first thoughts would be "What the hell?" or something along those lines. He decided to text his brother Butch to tell him that he was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Text Messages…<strong>

**Boomer**: Hey man I'm finally coming home.

**Butch**: Bout damned time, Brick and I were starting to think you and Bubbles would never stop.

**Boomer**: What?

**Butch**: Don't play dumb dude.

**Boomer**: Bubbles and I didn't do anything, trust me…

**Butch**: What did you mess it up or something?

**Boomer**: Well I told Brick earlier that the Puffs are now little people.

**Butch**: Little people? :/

**Boomer**: You know babies and crap.

**Butch:** You had kids?

**Boomer**: No! I'm trying to tell you that the Power Puff Girls are now six year olds.

**Butch**: Do six year olds need diaper changes?

**Boomer:** I don't know? I don't think so…

**Butch**: I hope not, because I have no Idea how to change those.

**Boomer**: I think I do

**Butch**: How,why? You know what never mind forget I asked.

**Boomer**: asdfoiuwerklewhrj

**Butch**: Are you having a seizure or something?

**Boomer**: aerewoj sorry aioerjer their trying to hiohewtiwahio take my phone akjhhfaklhgs

**Butch**: alright then see you later; I don't want to deal with baby texting.

Boomer finally snatched his phone back from the three of them. They were so annoying, always crying and whining and trying to kill you. Like a bad scary movie. As he was driving they were fighting about some toy. It would be a while before he got back home to his brothers, they would either hate him for life, or kill him later.

* * *

><p>Brick<p>

That's how we ended up playing ultimate hide and go seek with three mini Puffs. I'm so winning. It's been 5 hours and she still hasn't found me. I bet she's still looking as we speak. I looked down to check on her and found her lying on the ground...taking a nap. No wonder she hasn't found me yet. She was sleeping, and to think I though I was winning. Even if I was it would be sort of sad. Winning a game of hide and go seek to a six year old. if I lost, she's still a girl. So i'ts a lose, lose situation.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is really fun to write.<strong>

**I get all the inspirations for the little Powerpuffs from having a brother and sister myself. Both of them are babies, and they suck crap. but I guess I owe them one for inspiring me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Butch the Babysitter **

After playing Ultimate Hide and Seek my brothers and I decided to split up the three Puffins, since they were worse united. Brick split us all up. I got stuck with the crazy one, now there all crazy, but Buttercup is the one that always tries to kill people. For no understandable reason, I would say she was raised by wolves, but I would be insulting myself.

"I wanna go to the playground!" She ordered me. I looked back down at her, she glared at me. It was like we were trying to read each other. She wants to know how far she can get before I snap. That's not going to happen.

"Alright let's go to the playground." I agreed as I snatched her hand. I got in the car and placed her in the back seat. Everything was pretty calm until I turned on the radio. She started singing the song that was currently on. I turned off the radio and she started whining. I gave her my wallet to calm her down. I was glad she finally shut her mouth, but of course she started talking before I knew it.

"You dwiving too fast, I don't wanna go that fast!" I sighed and slowed down. She was content and started kicking the back of my chair. I was driving so slow the car that was once behind me honked its horn. After minutes of honking the driver decided to cut me, but not before confronting me. It drove right next to me. I noticed the driver was an elderly woman.

" Hey you drive like an old bitch!" She yelled at me before driving off. I sighed. I have a bad feeling today is going to suck ass.

"Turn on the wadio!" Buttercup started kicking my seat once more. I twitched and turned the music on. "I don like that song." She complained. I changed it from techno to country. She didn't like country either. I turned it to Lady Gaga and she was off screaming her song.

_-Po-o-o Pwoker Face Po-o-woker Face-_

I was really starting to get embarrassed. Here I was driving in a car listening to a six year old scream Lady Gaga. This is driving me crazy.

_-He be mwin he be mwine to he no read my pwoker fwace-_

"Great I'm stuck in traffic, that means 3 more hours of this crap." I said to myself.

_-I wanna roll with him how happy we be-_

"Oh my gosh, somebody please help me." I jabbed my hands into my hair out of frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>-Brick the Babysitter<strong>

I decided to go to the dollar store, I needed to feed the little brat, and since I have no idea what little kids eat I think I'm just going to buy her some chocolate. Of course there has to be a freakin line.

"Hey look Santa on wacation!" Blossom said as she pointed at a man with a white beard and mustache wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He glared at me and I just shoved Blossom away from the guy.

"That man is not Santa… he's just really fat." I wispred in her ear.

"Hey mwista why you so fat?" Blossom blurted out, loud enough for everyone at the dollar store to hear. The fat man stared at her and back at me. He really did not look very pleased to have been told the truth about his appearance. He walked up to me and I literally had to look up to him.

"Next time watch what your little sister says to people." He said with his eyes welling up with tears. He walked out of the store mumbling something that sounded like "I'm not that fat". I looked back at Blossom to see if she was fazed at all.

"What a baby." She said as she crossed her arms. The line was moving pretty slowly and Blossom being the big mouth that she is went up to a woman with three kids.

"Hey miss how mwany Barbie Dolls did you use to mwake those babies?" I grabbed her by her arm and covered her mouth before she made another person cry. The woman hit me on my head with her purse and never looked back at me until she bought her supplies and left. One of her children lifted the middle finger at me. The other two stuck their tongues out at Blossom. She recoiled the action. I turned her around and told her to ignore them. It was finally our turn to buy something. I told Blossom to choose between 10 kit Kat bars, 20 Mini Crunch or 15 family sized Hershey bars. She chose the Hershey. That was going to be their dinner. We left the store and Blossom skipped out while holding my hands.

"Cwom on skip with me." She asked. I really didn't want to skip. What if people see me like this. My reputation would be ruined.

"Um..no thanks I rather not." I told her. She glared at me.

"If you don skip I going to make you look like Boomwer." She warned me. I frowned remembering the day Boomer first brought them home.

_**Flashback**_

_Boomer finally came home. He opened the door for the girls to hop out of the car. He led them to the boys apartment. He opened the door and entered._

"_What the Hell happened to your face." Brick said as his brother walked in. "Who are they?" He said as he pointed towards the girls. Boomer was afraid to look at a mirror. _

"_I told you they are the Power Puffs." He said as he shoved them into the apartment. "Does my face really look that bad?" He said as he felt it._

"_We didn't think you were serious." Butch admitted. "Oh and yes your face looks like a piece of shit." He said as he changed the channel in on the T.V._

"_Gee thanks man, now I feel so much better." Boomer said as he climbed the stairs to go to his bedroom._

"_No problem." Butch answered. "Hey what's up with them?" Buttercup was jumping on the couch, Blossom was chewing on an electrical cord, and Bubbles was trying to steal the remote from Butch._

"_I think they want to watch something else." Brick suggested. "Here pass me the remote." Butch tossed it towards Brick._

"_I think they might want to watch something like Elmo or whatever." He changed the channel to Sesame Street. Buttercup ,Bubbles, and Blossom all rushed to the floor and placed their faces right in front of the television. When Elmo's world came on they all started singing in unison._

_La la la La la la Elmo's world! All three of them sang._

"_Someone shoot me please." Butch said as he covered his ears. Brick agreed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Eawth to bwick!" Blossom said as she waved her hands in my face.

"Uh..yeah?" I asked. She glared at me and made a sassy pose.

"I told you to skip with me!" I sighed and braced myself. I grabbed her hand and we both merrily skipped to the car. I looked back to see if anyone had been watching. To my dismay a really hot girl had viewed the incident and was staring at me like I was crazy. There goes my dignity.

* * *

><p><strong>-Boomer the Babysitter<strong>

I had decided to stay home. I was too embarrassed to go outside with a face like this. My hair still hadn't grown back. I still had some marker drawings on my left cheek that just wouldn't go away. Every now and then I got the urge to kill little Bubbles for being so annoying, but then I would think of the older Bubbles and how she wouldn't appreciate being killed by her boyfriend. I'm even sure we are going out anymore. Unless you count going to Chukee Cheeses a date. I'm so glad I managed to get her to sleep. It's about time. The whole day so far she was being a spoiled brat. Asking for more or less of everything.

-More Cheese , no less cheese, I twold you I don't like Cheese!-

That was how lunch went, and then she peed on herself and started hiding from me because she thought I would be mad. True I wasn't really happy about it, but I wasn't going to beat her up over it. I ended up doing little girl laundry for the first in….never. I felt like a mom or something…and trust me if you're a guy and you start to feel like a loving caring mother there is something wrong. It's just not normal. It's weird. By the time I was done with the laundry I found her sleeping on the couch, with her blanket. I don't know what's the deal with her and that blanket. I wanted to get her to a proper bed so I decided to slowly take her out of her blanket. Not my smartest move. She started kicking and screaming demanding for her blanket.

I immediately handed it back to her and let her sleep on the couch. I wonder how Brick and Butch are doing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile- Brick-<strong>

While we were in the car I decided to let Blossom have some chocolate, besides I could not handle another round of whining from her. She took one bite and then another, before I knew it she was screaming and yelling….with joy? I wasn't sure. I think she was high on chocolate or something. Is that possible? I sure hope not, because I can't handle her in the first place, if she has a stimulant it only makes things worse.

_-I'm a bananwa , I'm a banawa !-_

Why is she randomely singing? Oh great I'm so screwed.

-_Banawa powa banawa powa!-_

"Dammit shut up!" I told her. She started crying. I groaned.

"Waaa haaa, you meanear!" She said as she stuffed her mouth with more chocolate.

"Calm down, please I'm sorry just don't cry okay?" I begged. She kept crying. To top it all off it started raining.

"Oh look its waining." She pointed out the obvious.

_-wain wain go away come again another day-_

Well it's better than having her jumping up and down singing the banana song. I never want to have kids, ever.

**-Butch-**

After hours of being in the car, we finally reached the park. When Buttercup got a good look at the place she was impressed. I wanted to sit on a bench and just sleep, but she forced me to play tag with her.

"Tag you it!" She flew into the sky. I looked up at her then back to the bench. I decided to go to the bench, of course she wouldn't allow me to do so. I had just sat down on the bench and felt like closing my eyes. They were so heavy I just had to rest. Buttercup flew back down and walked towards me. She stared at me and stared at her. Again we were trying to read each other. Then out of the blue she slapped me across the face.

"Get up you pwaying tag with me!" She said as I looked at her like I had just been slapped in the face by a six year old. Which in fact I had been.

"I'm not going to take orders from a six year old brat like you." I told her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-you….you called me a bad wod!" She cried as she pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. She flailed slightly. I sat her down next to me.

"Okay listen up, if you give me just a couple minutes of sleep we can play tag until you get knocked out." She thought through what I just said and nodded her agreement. So I fell asleep on the spot. Before I knew it I was sleeping, with Buttercup snoring by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>~whole thing with the fat guy looking like Santa Claus actually happened to one of my friends.<strong> ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your ideas, I'll keep them in mind.**

**The whole condom thing, I'll consider for sure.**

**The girls will turn back to thier original selves at some point, just not yet. For now I'm having too much fun with the six year old PPG. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Brick<strong>

When I got home I found Butch and Boomer sitting on the couch watching T.V. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. They weren't trying to get Bubbles or Buttercup to sleep; they were just relaxing on the couch like the good old days. While I still had Blossom with me still wide awake off singing the banana song again.

_-I'm a banawa I'm a banawa!-_

"Hey guys, what's up." I walked up to them. Butch raised an eyebrow at my direction, Boomer smiled.

-_I'm a banawa I'm banawa!-_

"I see you haven't put her to bed yet." Butch stated the obvious in a cocky tone.

_-Banawa Powa banawa powa!-_

"Why does she keep repeating that?" Boomer pointed towards Blossom. I shrugged.

_-B-a-n-a-w-a!-_

"Maybe she really likes bananas?" I suggested. I tried sitting down alongside my brothers, but Butch kicked me off the couch. "What the fuck man?" I asked.

_-Go banawa go banawa!-_

"We did our jobs today, now it's your turn to put your little demon to sleep." Butch explained. I groaned in complaint.

_-banawa G-O!-_

"Blossom stop with the banana, and come with me you're going to bed." She frowned, but she followed me to her assigned bedroom. I led her to a bed that she jumped into. I tucked her in and turned off the lights. I was about to tip toe my way out slowly, hoping and praying that she would stay asleep. I went down the stairs and sat back on the couch. Butch and Boomer stared at me knowingly.

"What, she's asleep." I said innocently.

-Whaaaaa haaaa I'm scawd of the dwak!-

"Really, because that doesn't sound like sleep to me." Butch said as he placed his feet on the table.

"Dude we eat there!" Boomer protested. Butch just laughed.

-Whaaaaa haaaa!-

"You're such a girl Boomer." Boomer looked offended. I decided to walk back up to the stairs to put the little monster to sleep.

"Excuse me for not wanting to taste feet every time I eat lunch." Boomer let it go and decided to pretend like it wasn't happening.

"Hey Blossom, are you okay?" I asked her as I sat next to her. She slapped me across the face.

"What was that about?" I asked in astonishment.

"That for asking a stupid qwestion, do I wook okay to you!" She raised her hands in the air to make her point clear. I sighed and kept telling myself that she was six years old.

"Tell me a bed time stowy!" She demanded.

"Okay chill out, um…once upon a time there was a dude and he liked this girl and…uh." She stared at me expectantly. "The dude was really…uh….well….the end." I finished on an awkward note. She raised an eyebrow at me in a questioning tone.

"Lame, that was the wost stowy ewer!" She crossed her arms. "I wanna real stowy, with womance, and evewything!"

"Okay just let me think of something." I placed my hand under my chin.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Fable~<strong>

Along time ago, like before I was born there was this one dude.

_-Was he fat?-_

"No he wasn't now shut up and let me tell you the story."

So there was this one dude, we was the hottest guy ever, all the girls were crawling over like ants on a picnic. He was a Prince. Every girl in his kingdom was madly in love with him, and he would always have fun at night, everything was going great until one day when his blond haired brother informed him some startling news.

**Boomer**: Hey dude Butch and I were doing our normal scoping of the kingdom to make sure every girl was still in love with you, and we found out something unreal.

**Brick:** What could possibly be wrong?

**Boomer**: Well there is this one girl who really hates you dude.

**Brick:** Yeah right Boomer.

**Boomer:** It's not a lie man, you can ask Butch yourself.

**Brick:** You're right I should ask my smart brother not the dumb blond.

_-Hey that's no nice-_

"I told you to shut up didn't I this is my story."

_-Okay fine-_

So the handsome, smart, sexy, flawless, awes-.

_-Okay I get the point-_

Anyways the Prince went to seek his awesome, but not as handsome, brother. He approached him with the problem his blond brother had informed him.

**Brick:** Brother, I have some odd news to inform you about.

**Butch:** is it about that one girl that hates you?

**Brick:** So he wasn't bluffing?

**Butch:** I'm afraid not.

**Brick**: Who is she and why doesn't she find me irresistible?

**Butch**: Her name is Blossom, and she seems to hate you for reasons unknown.

**Brick:** But how, and why? I mean what is there to hate about me?

-_What isn't there to hate about you-_

I glared at Blossom. She stuck her tongue out at me.

**Butch:** Like I said, don't know don't care.

So the Prince decided to meet this mysterious hater of a girl. He was going to woe her into his arms if that was the last thing he did, and it would not be. He left his castle with purpose in his step; on the way down the stairs he met a young girl. She looked to be about five years old. He waved at her and she kicked him and ran away.

**Brick:** Ah children, so young and so naïve.

He walked back down to the ugly side of his castle, where ugly poor people lived. He passed a few homeless people and didn't as much as toss them a penny.

**Brick**: Oh hello my good sirs how are you?

**Homeless men:** We are tired and hungry.

**Brick:** Wonderful to meet you I'm Brick the Prince this kingdom and ruler of your every move.

He walked past the two men with a care free attitude and a one track mind. He finally found himself standing in front of a door that was filled with writing on it. Odd phrases were written like "Read my lips no more children!" or "I will shank you!".

**Brick:** How nice of the locals to decorate.

He knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer.

**Blossom:** Buttercup can you get the door please!

**Buttercup**: It's your turn to answer!

**Blossom:** We don't take turns!

**Buttercup**: Yes we do, remember?

**Blossom**: Since when?

**Buttercup:** Yesterday...

**Blossom:** Whatever I'll just answer the door since you're too lazy to do it yourself

So the auburn haired woman opened the door and her eyes were met by the least expected person. There he was flashing his perfect smile, with his bushy orange hair, and an ego the size of that fat guy from the dollar store.

_-Wow he must have a weally big ego-_

"You got that right."

_-Wait what's an ego-_

"I don't have time to explain."

_-Yes you do!-_

"Just listen to the story alright?"

_-sowwy-_

"Yeah you better be."

She looked upon the man with disgust

**Blossom**: What is your selfish butt doing here?

**Brick:** My dear, I have come to say hello.

**Blossom:** Well I came to say goodbye.

She was about to slam the door and go her own direction, but he stopped her.

**Brick:** Please hear me out my lady.

**Blossom:** Why should I, you're only going to woe me into your arms then toss me like a piece of trash.

**Brick:** No I wasn't I was going to...

**Blossom:** Go ahead tell me I'm wrong, I dare you

**Brick:** Okay you're right.

**Blossom:** Thank you, now do the rest of the world a favor and get out of my sight.

So the sad Prince went back to his castle and was sad for the rest of all eternity, The End.

-_What!-_

-_That wasn't a happy ending-_

"Yeah your right, that was my ending, now shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer and Butch's Convo<strong>_

**Boomer**: Dude we can't go on like this, we are running out cash.

**Butch:** I know man, they are eating up our money like there was no tomorrow.

**Boomer**: We need a plan man; we need to rob a bank or something.

**Butch:** Dude you're a genius! That's the perfect idea we can rob a bank.

**Boomer:** Dude what are we going to do with the little girls?

**Butch:** We can take them with us, all we have to do is give them some masks and black suits, teach them to use a gun and we are set.

**Boomer:** Dude why?

**Butch:** Why not? Think about it, if we raise them to be bad they could be our allies instead of our enemies.

**Boomer:** Whoa whoa whoa, stop there, raise them? Hell no!

**Butch:** Well we don't know how to change them back. Do we?

**Boomer**: True but that doesn't mean we have to raise them, right? I can't handle doing this for 12 years.

**Butch**: We should probably wait for Brick he would know what to do.

**Boomer:** Good Idea.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the support, I hope I'm not making the story cheezy or anything.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"So we all agree right?" Boomer and Butch nodded. "Okay tomorrow afternoon we get them ready, that means that the entire beginning of the day is left for us to make them the bad ass six year olds." All three of the boys' fist pumped.

**The next day-**

"Bwossom, hey Bwossom! Buttercup announced with a loud whisper. "Bwubbles she not waking up, what now?" Bubbles didn't answer; she grabbed some spare chocolate from the previous night. Bubbles handed her sister the chocolate and waited for Buttercup placed it close to Blossoms face.

"Um….uh….chwo…chowcolate…." Blossom mumbled in her sleep. Buttercup and Bubbles stared at her expectantly. "Chocolate!" Blossom hoped off her bed. She snatched the chocolate from Buttercups grasp and went on her way to devouring it. She started eating it while Bubbles and Buttercup analyzed something very unusual.

"What is that?" Buttercup asked. "Is it awive?" She poked at it.

"Ew Buttercup don touch it,what if dangewous?" Bubbbles suggested. Blossom had finished her Kit Kat bar and went back to see what all the commotion was about.

"Gwuys what you doin?" She asked as she shoved Bubbles out of her way.

"Hey, I was sitting there!" Bubbles protested.

"I don see you name on it!" Buttercup grabbed the unusual object and decided to show it to Butch. Bubbles and Blossom were still busy bickering over the spot. Butch was sleeping on the couch when Buttercup came running down to him. When Buttercup found Butch asleep she started to worry.

"Butch, wake up, wake up." She slapped him on the face. He was trying to ignore her. "Butch you okay, wake up, wake up!"

"Dammit I'm awake!" He yelled as he opened his tired eyes to meet Buttercups.

"Why your eyes so green?" She poked one of his eyes. "Your hair looks like girl hair." She pointed out.

"Well you know what, your hair looks like guy hair, now cut to the chase, why did you wake me up?" He cheked his watch. "At 3:13 a.m. in the morning." Buttercup lifted the unknown item and placed it on Butch's face.

"What's that?" She asked. He grabbed the object and threw it on the ground.

"Please don't tell me you just placed a used condom on my face." Butch pleaded. Buttercup was lost.

"What's a condom?" She persisted. He sighed and rose from the couch.

"Okay I don't have time for this. This is a condom people use it to have other people." Buttercup seemed even more confused.

"But I thought that Barbie dolls do that?" She asked.

"Who told you that?" Butch said.

"Bwoomer." Buttercup sat down next to Butch. He bent down and grabbed the used condom and threw it in the trash.

"What a girl, Boomer didn't have the balls to tell you that babies come from other people not Barbie dolls." "Okay Buttercup I'm about to tell you something you will use throughout your entire life." Buttercup looked attentive. "The truth is people have sex."

"What's that?" Butch smirked at her.

"Well a girl and guy get naked and the girl lets the guy enter her and-.

-Bubbles stwop it that my hair!-

-That what you get-

"Great the other demons are awake too now aren't they?" Butch said as he rose from the couch and started walking up the stairs, leaving Buttercup alone to let the fact that she has just been scarred for life.

"You two stop fighting!" Brick demanded as he separated the two girls. Bubbles was still trying to bite Blossom. Blossom was crying and bleeding.

"I need a break from this crap." Butch said as he carried them down the stairs. Boomer and Brick were still sleeping. Boomer was in his bed having a dream that was slowly converting itself into a nightmare.

**-Boomers Dream-**

_Bubbles was hugging me with fear while we were watching the movie. I must say I was quite enjoying it. Mostly because of all the attention I was receiving from it. Everything was perfect. Brick and Butch had moved out, I have a house. The coolest car and enough money to feed each continent every week for the next 10 years. This was definitely the life. I was eager for the movie to end. Being hugged is nice, but nothing compared to being loved, if you know what I mean. She was getting confortable and I turned off the television. _

"_So….what now?" She asked with that shy blush of hers. I grinned, she knew exactly what was going to happen._

"_Playing dumb aren't you?" I asked as I played with her ponytails. She looked up at me and started making circles on my chest. Before I knew it she had me pinned down on the floor. I was expecting her to kiss me passionately or something like that, but instead she ended up falling asleep on me. She just randomly dropped to the floor and started snoring. I slipped away from under her body and moved back to the couch. She was sleeping like a baby. In fact she was starting to resemble a baby too. It was….strange. She woke up and started crying asking for a pacifier_. _I wasn't sure what to do._

"_I wanna watch Sesame Stweet!" She ordered. I looked around for the remote, but I wasn't able to locate it. _

"_Oh crap what do I do know?" Then I woke up, sweat dripping from my forehead_ _like Niagara Falls._

"That was the worst nightmare I have ever had in the history of forever." I hopped out of bed. I guess I should probably get ready for the real nightmares. I almost forgot that today is the day we are supposed to be preparing them for the robbery. I honestly don't think their cut out for the job, their too….stupid. I mean seriously I don't think anyone will be able to take us seriously if we bring three six year old girls. They'll probably be too busy asking us stupid questions like how old are they and what not. But we sort of don't have a choice, we need the cash, and this is the only way to get it. Without killing someone….hopefully.

"I want cocoa puffs!" Blossom raved.

"I want Lucky Charms!" Buttercup said as she glared at Blossom.

"I want Frosted Flakes!" Bubbles demanded. Butch was getting a bowl of Honey Bunches while the three of them started reselling each other over some dumb cereal box. Honestly they were idiots. All three of them. Always fighting, it almost reminded him of people he knew. He dismissed the idea. He wouldn't know people that crazy….right?

**2:00 p.m. - Jojo apartment- **

**Brick-**

"Alright so, we have a surprise for you three." I said as I clapped my hands to get their attention away from SpongeBob the dumb ass. They all looked at me expentantly.

"Are you going to give us money?" Buttercup asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"You ganna give us more chocolate?" I frowned at her. She flashed a creepy smile.

"You ganna play capture the fwag?" I thought about what Bubbles just said and nodded.

"I guess it is sort of like that, expect the flag is going to be a big-bag-of-money." I ended my sentence in a sing song way. That's what happens when people watch way too much Barney.I clapped my hands together. "The best part is …you get to use these neat toys!" I flashed a convincing smile as I showed them the guns, knives, and disguises.

"Yay we get to play dwess up!" Bubbles ran towards the masks and camouflage outfits. "I wove the outfits!" She said as she touched the fabric. Buttercup looked at the gun. Then picked it up.

"Whoa what does this do?" She placed her finger on the trigger. "It's so shiny!" Blossom picked up the knives and pretended that they were swords.

"Now I can be jus like Peter Pan!" "Take twis captain Hooky!" She stabbed the air. I stood by and watched then explore their new weapons. Boomer was getting the car ready for the robbery, while Butch prepared lunch boxes. Damn it's like were moms or something.

"Now you three be careful with those okay?" "Only use them to kill others, not yourselves." I ended with a fatherly tone. They all nodded. I knew something was going to go wrong at some point, but I didn't mind, we need a little mayhem once in a while to keep us all from going crazy. So I did the unthinkable, because it definitely did not require any thinking on my part, I left the kitchen. I left the girls, alone together, with a gun a knife and some clothes. What could possibly go wrong, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Whatch out it's the six year old Hustlers :O<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally had some time to update, I've been busy with life and crap like that.**

* * *

><p>"Wook Bwossom I wook wike a ninja!" Bubbles said as she posed in her outfit. Blossom was too busy stabbing the wall.<p>

"Hey wook guys I'm this tall." Blossom pointed towards the stab mark on the wall. Buttercup snatched the knife away from Blossom. She stabbed the wall to see how tall she was.

"Ha I'm taller than you!" Buttercup boasted. Blossom took a closer look. She frowned at the mark on the wall.

"No you not, you were on your tippy tossies."She pointed out. Buttercup denied the accusation. Bubbles was twirling around in her ninja outfit.

-I'm a pwetty pewtty ballerina-

"Hey Bwossom do you know how this thing works?" Buttercup asked as she handed the gun to her sister. Blossom put her hand on the trigger and shot the wall. She flew back and hit Bubbles as she recoiled.

"Bwossom!" Bubbles yelled at her pink sister. "I'm so mad at you wight now, I was being a pwetty ballerina and, and you ruined it!" She ended in a deathly tone. Blossom backed up.

"Ohhhhh Bwossom in twooouble." Buttercup pointed at the scene. Blossom grabbed the gun, and Bubbles snatched the knifes. They glared at each other. Buttercup sat down and watched the scene play out. She grabbed some chips from the kitchen drawer and sat down on a chair as Bubbles was trying to stab Blossom. Blossom was trying to shoot the gun towards Bubbles, but always ended up missing. Each shot broke another artifact. Buttercup was content until a bullet went through her hair.

"What was that for?" She rose from the chair, threw the chips on the ground and snatched the gun away from Blossom. "Giwe me that you obwiously don no how to use it!" Blossom tried to get the knives from Bubbles, but she wouldn't budge. Blossom started complaining that she didn't have a toy to play with while everyone else did. Buttercup pointed the gun at her ponytail.

"I wonder what woud happen if I did this?" She shot Blossoms ponytail off. Blossom started crying, Bubbles, being the angel that she is, ran to her sisters rescue.

"Bwuttercup what the muffins?" "You shot her hair off." Buttercup shrugged.

"I thought I would miss." "She doesn't wook that bad." Bubbles looked back at Buttercup.

"Are you kidding me, she wooks almost as bad as Bwoomer." Blossom only cried harder when she heard Bubbles say that. Buttercup placed the gun in her dress pocket and dropped to her knees to fix up her sisters hair.

"Bwuttercup we going to give Bwossom a makeover." Bubbles said as she took out the knives. "I gonna style the hair while you make a good outfit with the ninja suit." Buttercup nodded as she grabbed the other knife.

* * *

><p><strong>-Butch<strong>

Okay so Blossom likes chocolate with practically everything. Buttercup likes ketchup on her eggs. Bubbles hates strawberry flavored bananas, she likes banana flavored strawberries, with no cheese, wait maybe she does like cheese. I thought she didn't. Aw screw it I'm just going to give her cheese. I turned around and placed the food in bags. I noticed that they each had their individual lunch boxes. Bubbles was the one with Dora. Buttercup had Big Bird on hers, and Blossom had a picture of a SpongeBob with a demented smile plastered on his face. I washed my hands and got ready to bring the lunches to Brick. We were ready to go when it came to eating.

**-Boomer**

I got the car running, the trunk is ready to be filled with money, the masks and guns are set. Now all we have to do is get the girls in the zone for some robbing. I sure do hope this goes as planned, if not we are all screwed. If so then we might last a couple more months. I know my brothers and I are not going to do this forever, everyone has a limit to their abilities, and we are no different. We all know we need to turn them back, but we have no idea how. Maybe we should Google it. I bet that would work.

**-Brick**

I need to check on Boomer and Butch to see how everything is going. This is great everyone is doing what their supposed to do. Everything is as it's supposed to be. I went into the garage to see how Boomer was doing.

"How's the car?" I asked him. He gave me thumbs up. I nodded back in response. Everything was cool until I heard a gunshot, then another. Then I heard crying and I knew Hell had broken loose back in the girls' room. Boomer looked at me with a look that said "Don't tell me you did what I think you did." I looked at him with a look that read "I'm afraid so." We both rushed to the kitchen to find Butch in an apron doing the dishes.

"Dude what the hell, you're doing the dishes, in an apron, don't you hear the gun shots?" Boomer asked.

"I thought it was the neighbors or something." Butch said.

"We don't have neighbors." I told him.

"Oh yeah, then I guess it's probably the girls." He took off his apron and followed us to their room. I opened the door and noticed something was dripping on the ceiling.

"Please tell me that's lip stick." Boomer said. I felt some of it drip onto my scalp.

"I don't think lip stick drips man." We all waked further into the room. It smelled like gun powder and shampoo.

"Ew what is that?" Boomer shook some bloody hair of his feet. "I think its Blossom's hair."

"Look at the wall, it seems like they've been stabbing it just for the hell of stabbing." Butch pointed out. "Brick why did you leave them alone with a gun, a knife, and a freakin ninja outfit, are mental?" "They could be dead?" I ignored Butch and walked further into the mess. I stumbled upon Bubbles, and Buttercup. Bubbles was cutting the ninja suit with a knife, while Buttercup was cutting Blossom's hair. I took a look at Blossom. She looked horrible. I wanted to laugh at her so bad, but I thought better.

"Hi Bwick!" Bubbles declared as my brothers and I walked into the bathroom. Buttercup was still cutting Blossoms hair. "We giving Bwossom a makeover!" "She so pwetty right?" Bubbles pointed towards her sister. She looked almost as bad as Boomer. Thank god she still had a full head of hair. Buttercup had cut her hair unevenly and one side looked longer than the other. She also had a few cuts on her face from all the time Buttercup missed her hair.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight." Butch said with enough sarcasm to get me mad. I glared at him. "Hey it was your idea dumb ass."

"Who are you calling a dumb ass you green eyed asshole." I turned on him.

"Fine then you can clean up your own mess; I'm not helping you out." He shrugged and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Boomer wasn't sure what to do. I glared at him and he walked away without another word.

"You wanna mwake over too?" Bubbles suggested. I shook my head to insure her that I didn't want to look like crap at the moment.

"Okay guys forget about the mess, just put this on hop in the car and act like you know what you're doing alright?" I brought out masks. They followed me to the garage. "Now everyone put on your seat belts, safety first." I announced as everyone got ready to drive to a bank robbery. As we drove off I noticed the increase in cars.

"How can there be traffic it's Saturday?" I asked my brothers. They both shrugged. "Seriously we're robbing a place and we're stuck in traffic, this is so lame!" And the girls keep singing dumb songs. "You know what fuck this!" I got out of the car and slammed the door.

"What are you doing, you can't just leave the car here?" Butch yelled form the passenger seat.

"You're right, I can't but we can, now come on we have money to steal." I motioned for everyone to get out of the vehicle.

"What about the girls, the guns, and the where are we going to put the money?" Boomer questioned.

"The girls can fly, we carry the guns, and Butch you get the money when it's needed." Butch frowned.

"Why do I have to get the money?" He complained.

"Because Boomers' too wimpy and I'm too lazy." I grabbed a few pistols.

"Hey asshole get off the road, some of us are trying to drive here!" A man wearing blue skinny jeans and a pink shirt yelled at me from his car. I didn't even bother insulting him. I mean he already had enough to cry about.

"I nweed to take a twinkle." Bubbles said randomly, just as we were all about to depart. I slapped my face in frustration. I picked her up and dropped her off next to a few bushes.

"There are plenty of leaves, the bushes are right there, feel free." I shoved her into a nearby bush. Meanwhile Butch and Boomer were already on their way with Buttercup and Blossom.

"B-but I can't jus peewee in a bush, that nasty." She said as she came back out of the bushes. I sighed and grabbed her.

"Okay fine you can use the bathroom when we arrive okay?" She nodded and held on to my torso. I dropped down to the ground when I spotted my brothers. Butch was getting the bullets ready; Boomer was assembling the uniforms on the girls.

"Okay so let's double check how this is going to play out." I said. "Now this could go one of three ways."

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** case scenario**

"_Okay Boomer, Butch and I are going in first." "You three wait for my signal." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in understanding. _

"_Wait what's the signal again, its Cheese's wight?" Blossom asked. Buttercup frowned._

"_I thought it was Watermelon." She asked. _

"_No gwuys it's Plump lump." Blossom and Buttercup both looked confused. I rolled my eyes._

"_It's_ _a peace sign alright." I told all of them. "So when you see the peace sign you all run in and point the guns at the people, but don't shoot." "Okay?" They nodded. "Alright good, now you three remember the secret words to threatening people?" I asked to make sure everything was clear. Bubbles was the first to answer._

"_Get on the gwound or I shoot." She pointed her gun at the wall; her facial expression was as serious as a shark attack. Blossom then spoke up._

"_I like violence, and banawas." She nodded as she spoke. Buttercup finished up the "Charlie's Angels" scene by adding her own special sentence to the mix._

"_I eat blood four dinnwer." Bubbles corrected her by telling her that you can't eat blood. Buttercup shrugged and went with it anyways._

"_Okay…not exactly what I meant by that, but I guess that sort of sounds threatening." I went into the store and was met by Boomer and Butch. They had already managed to get the cashier down. I aimed at the camera to make sure no one was getting this on tape. Boomer grabbed the money. I was about to_ _signal the girls into the store, but to my dismay Bubbles was already inside, with her sister tailing behind her. She was heading for the bathroom. At this time. I told Butch to go get her, but he refused, he didn't want to go to the girl's bathroom. Boomer was too busy making sure the witnesses were down on the ground. I dragged myself into the bathroom and had one hand covering my right eye. I opened the door and I saw Buttercup and Blossom making funny faces at the mirrors. I asked them where Bubbles was and they pointed at the bathroom stall. I told them to come out as soon as they were done. By the time I came out of the girl's bathroom the cops had already arrived._

"_Dammit!" I threw my gun on the ground out of frustration._

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** case scenario**

_I busted the door down. Butch got the cashier, Boomer shot the cameras, and the girls were waiting for their signal. Bubbles used the bathroom at a nearby gas station. Everything was going as planned. Then I signaled for the girls to come in, and all the customer and cashier looked at them with something that wasn't fear._

"_Put you hands up sucas!" Blossom warned as she pointed her gun at female customer._

"_Or we shoot you!" Bubbles added._

"_I eat bwood for dinner!" Buttercup announced. Bubbles frowned in her direction._

"_You can't eat bwood Buttercup!" She scolded her sister. Buttercup started arguing with Bubbles, leaving Blossom at a laughing crowd. _

"_Are you serious….this..this is a joke right?" A male customer said between laughs. "I won't even bother calling the cops." He continued._

"_Yeah what are they going to do, kill us with their cuteness?" One female customer said as she leaned on the wall. "Ow my gut hurts from laughing so hard." She said as she held her stomach. My brothers and I sighed and took the girls out of the store._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** case scenario**

"_Get on the ground, unless you all want to go to Hell?" I warned as I busted the door open. Boomer took care of the cameras, Butch had the cashier, and I had the customers. I signaled for the girls to come into view. Bubbles had used the bathroom and Buttercup agreed that you don't eat blood. _

"_Sit you asses down now!" Blossom said as she glared at everyone around the room._

"_I dwink blood for dinnwer!" Buttercup said as she pointed her gun at a womans hear. _

"_Whatever they jus said!" Bubbles announced as she too struck a threatening pose. The customers weren't sure what to make of the situation._

"_Can't you fuck heads hear, they said sit your asses down!" Butch stepped in. Boomer had the money, and the girls watched over the cowering customers. I grinned. Now this is more like it. _

"_Alright guys lets ditch this crap ass store, they don't even have A/C." We all flew off._

"So those are the case scenarios. Let's hope and pray the third one happens." I told everyone as we were about to head in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I should make them fail miserably, or not.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who are wondering when the girls are going to change back. That is for me to know, and you to find out.**

**How are the girls going to change back? Only I know** **the answer to that one. ;)**

* * *

><p>-10:30 p.m. The Professors' Apartment-<p>

-Professor P.O.V.

I was watching television with my pipe ready to smoke. Everything was perfect. No 18 year old girls fighting about something stupid like what's 'hot' and what's not. Or teenage drama. This was the way he liked life, stress free. He turned on the television and listened to the news.

**Annoying broadcast woman:** _"Hello Townsville citizens and welcome to another wonderful show of wonderful happiness and joy!" A blond haired green eyed woman announced from the television. She turned to her male partner._

**Annoying broadcast man:** "_Yes, but I'm afraid we have some un-happy go lucky news, It seems like the Power Puff Girls have turned to the dark side." "To make matters worse it seems they have been turned into little people." The brunet male said._

**Annoying broadcast female:** "_I know right! I heard, from absolutely trust worthy sources (gossipers) that they teamed up with the notorious Rowdy Ruff Boys." "What will become of the town without our super heroes, we're all screwed John." _

**John:** _Panic is not advised Patty._

**Patty:** _But it is recommended._

I turned off the television. I was furious, I had created those girls to protect this place, not make it worse. Now they've gone and made themselves 'little people', I leave them alone for a few years and they go and rob a bank with some 'rowdy dumb boys' or whatever. What are they a new boy band or something? What a ridiculous name, what's next? Pigs flying? Talking animals? I rose from my arm chair and picked up my pipe. I'm going to stop by at the girl's apartment to see what's going on with them. If I don't find them there I'm going to find those boys and get my daughters back. How did they end up being little kids anyways? Magic? Who knows.

-10:45 Jojo apartment-

-Brick-

"Alright guys, that was freaking awesome!" I gave my brothers a high five. The girls all jumped up and down with joy. "We had done it." I decided to go and buy everyone some pizza, since we just had some new cash to blow. We all took it home and rejoiced in our success. I could still remember it like it had just occurred moments ago.

-2 hours ago-

_Flashback_

''_Alright girls come in in 3, 2, 1!" I ordered. Then out of the blue three six year old girls busted through the door. Not what I was expecting for an entrance, but I like the sense of destruction. Makes the place a lot more comfy. _

"_Put you hands up!" Bubbles began. One of the customers started laughing. Buttercup turned her gun towards her._

"_You think I'm playing?" Buttercup inquired. She shot a bullet right next to the persons ear. The customer shuddered. _

"_Wait a sec gwuys I nweed to peewee." Bubbles said as she rushed to the bathroom. I slapped my face._

"_Guys I told you to use the bathroom at the gas station." I told the girls, but Bubbles was long gone, and_ _it was up to Buttercup and Blossom to take care of the rest of the customers. "Blossom if anyone gets up, kill them."_

"_B-but …" Blossom started._

"_Blossom I'm dead serious." I told her. She nodded and held her pistol with as much confidence that a six year old girl could have. Boomer had the cameras all shot down; he stole some Hot Cheetos for the road, while Butch had the stack of cash. Everything was going as planned, until we realized we had forgotten Bubbles. By the time we returned to the store, one of the customers had called the cops. We ran to the bathroom to grab Bubbles, and she was washing her hands._

"_Bubbles let's go!" Boomer ordered. She shook her head._

"_My hands are still wet." She raised her hands high enough for everyone to see._

"_Air drie them." Boomer carried her on his back. We were heading for the exit but soon found ourselves trapped. The police was already on their way. My first thought was 'we are so screwed'. The hostages started standing up and going back to buying their necessaries as if nothing had happened. An overweight cop came and cuffed us all. Bubbles started crying and yelling. Buttercup tried kicking and punching, and Blossom had some sort of delayed reaction to the whole thing. I just went with the flow, knowing full and well that we would get out one way or another. _

"_Wait, wait a second officer!" Some random girl came up to us. She looked strangely familiar. _

"_I know these guys, that one is Brick, that's Butch and then theirs that guy." She said as she pointed towards Boomer. "What's your name again?" She snapped her fingers in what looked like deep thought. "Oh yea Tooter or whatever." The officer just stared at her and back at us. The girls went silent. _

"_Who do you think you are Hanna Montana or something?" The cop asked. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded. He just started laughing. _

"_Hanna Montana is a blonde." He informed her. _

"_I thought she was brunet?" Bubbles asked._

"_No that Miley." Blossom corrected._

"_But isn't she the same person?" Bubbles wondered._

"_That just it, you never no." Blossom said with a wonder in her voice._

"_Alright alright stop with the stupidity, do you kids take me for an idiot?" The cop asked. We all looked at each other then looked back at him. His face turned really red, like a tomato or something. The girls started laughing. _

"_You look like bunny poop mixed with red paint!" Buttercup said._

"_No he more likes Strawberry Ice-cream." Bubbles said. I started laughing. Then he looked back at me with a frown. _

"_You right there, come here." I approached him and he handed me a pen. I was seriously confused, what did he want me to sign his man boobs or something? For real, it's cool on girls, but not on fat sweaty old people. He leaned closer to my face and for a second I thought he was trying to rape me, but instead he whispered in my ear._

"_Hey man between you and me my daughter is a huge fan of yours she would really appreciate your autograph." He whispered as he handed me a note pad. _

"_What's in it for me?" I asked him. He thought about it for a bit then agreed on letting me and everyone else go. "Even the Hanna Montana poser?" I persisted. He nodded._

"_Yes even little miss liar here." "I'll just say you guys were mentally restarted and didn't know the difference between GameStop and a gas station." I didn't appreciate being taken as an idiot, but it was better than going to jail. So we shook hands on it. I walked back to everyone else and told them we were all ready to go. _

_End of Flashback_

_-11:15 p.m. Jojo Apartment-_

"So your name is Betty?" Butch said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Dude eat with your mouth closed." Boomer said as he covered his face.

"What a pussy." He continued eating and talking. Boomer sighed.

"Yes I'm Betty." She nodded. I looked her up and down. She looked like a tree hugger. With her green shorts and green t-shirt, with a huge leaf on it.

"Is that an actual leaf on your shirt?" I asked her. She nodded. What a weirdo. The only reason why I'm helping her out is because she helped us out. I still don't know why she did though. "So did you help us out because you felt like being a hero or what, I mean what's the deal with that?"

"I know what happened to your girlfriends." She said, turning serious all of sudden. The room sort of had that creepy paranormal vibe. "It's Abracadaver isn't it, that undead bastard changed them into midgets didn't he?

"Um there not..."

"I know their probably like heart broken, not able to do the things they normally did, now that their short and deformed."

"Well actually." Butch tried to explain.

"It's fine guys I like totally understand." She shook her hand swiftly in our faces.

"I like know how to help y'all." She said in a whisper, turning serious all of a sudden.

"And how the Hell do you know all of this?" "Are you a some kind of stalker?" I asked her. Making sure to look as cool as ice, while chewing my gum with my red hat backwards.

"Would you like stop smacking that gum in my face?" She asked.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said as I smacked my gum in her face. Just to piss her off.

"For your information mister gangster wannabe I'm like the girl that ruined Abracadaver." She said with pride.

"You say it like it's an honor or something." Boomer pointed out.

"Well that idiot was a phony and he like made my teddy disappear, something as stupid as him had to be stopped."

"He's still around idiot." Butch countered.

"That's why I'm here, like I totally heard about the girls on the news in New York so I took a plane and flew here to Townsville to meet you guys and like help you out duh!"

"Whoa calm down, geez and what's up with you and the word 'like'." I asked her.

"Like what do you mean?" She looked at me with a frown.

"Are you doing this on purpose, because this is a huge waste of my time, and I seriously don't want to stay up talking about your oh-so complicated life miss water ever your name is." I warned her.

"Fine fine relax man, I was like so going to get to that part at some point, and you don't need to be like such a freaking dick about it." "And would you stop smacking that gum in my face!" She insisted.

"Sorry can't hear you, what was that, you're wasting my time again."

"Would you two tone down on the flirting the girls are still asleep." Boomer reminded us.

"We are not flirting!" I said.

"EW, I would never consider that weirdo, he's eyes are blood red, that is so last semester!"

-Wahhaa ahhaa! -

"See what you guys do!" Butch said. "Now there awake."

"Hey shut up yelling isn't going to fix the situation." Boomer said in an attempt to calm everything down." You guys stay here I'll take care of them."

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said as I placed my hands behind my back.

"So what were we like talking about again?" Betty asked.

"Hum I don't know how annoying you are I think?" I said.

"I don't give an F-U-C-K redhead weirdo." She glared at me.

"Oh yea then why did you reply?"

"Because I was being polite."

"Yea right, you suck at lying."

"You're a poser." She poked my chest.

"There you guys go again fighting like your married." Butch sighed as he placed his elbows on the table and allowed his hands to support him.

"SHUT UP!" We said simultaneously.

"Make me!" He taunted me.

"You don't want to go there Butch, you know I'm going to win." I said as I cracked my knuckles. He glared at me with confidence. This was going to be fun. But I probably shouldn't be fighting in here. I could kill Betty or something, oh well…

"Guys please stop it." Boomer said as he came down the stairs with three girls hanging on him like a monkeys.

"Oh come on you can't beat me." Butch said.

"Guys I was talking you not the girls." Boomer pointed out towards Butch and I.

"So?" I said.

"So can you help me out?"

"With what?" I was acting stupid.

"Fine be assholes, at least I know Betty will help me out." He grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Forget them." I shrugged. I was just about to launch at Butch, my anger was boiling and he was going down. And I'm not talking downtown I'm talking 15 feet underground….you know that sounded much cooler in my head.

-"AAAAAHHHH MY HEAD!"-

"Dammit what now!"

* * *

><p><strong>There not back yet, but they will soon.<strong> **Also sorry that I haven't been updating lately been crazy busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Uhh…guys I think Betty might be pregnant." My eyes widened at Boomers words.

"What?" Butch exclaimed. "What in the hell would make you think that?"

"Well she says her head hurts and she sounds in pain." Boomer reasoned.

"That doesn't mean she's pregnant, maybe she's constipated." I face palmed myself. I'm completely surrounded by idiots.

"Bwick, the weed lady is bweaking!" Mini Blossom pointed out, and we all turned our heads towards what used to be Betty. Man was it gross. Her head was splitting into to two, and some creepy old green hands appeared. If I wasn't so cool I would have thrown up on the spot.

"Ewweww!" Bubbles yelled at the sight. Buttercup started mindlessly kicking in 'its' direction. You would think someone with that much energy would at least bother to aim right?

"Well I guess we are going to have to leave this fight for another day." I said dismissively. Butch nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding me, I've trying to get you two to stop fighting for an hour and it takes someone turning into some a grotesque event to stop you guys?" Boomer said, as his voice rose at the end of his sentence. I shrugged, Butch picked at his teeth a little. We didn't really care.

"Whatever we have a situation on our hands might as well deal with it." "Besides it doesn't seem as if Buttercup is making any progress." Butch laughed.

"Bubbles, Blossom, both of you go say hi to Betty while my brothers and I kick her ass into oblivion." Boomer and Butch fist pumped. The girls nodded and proceeded to greeting the odd figure. The Blue hands that had first been showing had evolved into an undead magician corpse.

"Gwoss, he all old, and ugwy, and OLD!" Bubbles said as she did the traditional chick fight slap. Butch aimed for its head blow after blow. Boomer tried to fight the beast too, but Buttercup 'accidently' kicked him in the nuts." He recoiled and curled up on the ground sobbing and mumbling what I'm pretty sure were curse words. I laughed despite myself. Blossom even in her 6 year old age, scolded me about how 'childish', and 'immature' I was. I laughed even harder, mostly because she didn't say half of the words correctly. I decided to sit back, watch some cable, and wait for the beast that used to be Betty to be put down. I rose up and grabbed some beer, while watching Americas Funniest Home Videos. None of the vids even made me chuckle, but it was better than watching my team get their ass kicked.

-3 hours later-

"Hey are you guys done yet?" I yelled as I rose from the couch. My muscles were sore from being in the same position for so long.

"Hello anybody here?" I called out, but no one answered. I could tell the place was a mess, probably from the fight. Or maybe our poor sanitary conditions, or both, who cares. I'm assuming going to assume we won, but they could have at least cleaned up all the body parts. I think I might have just stepped on a foot. I shivered.

-Meanwhile-

"Wow Ice cweam with popcorn, pop tarts, and popsicles all in one!" Blossom said with excitement, as she dug spoon deep within the ice cream. "Thwanks a bunchies!" She said between bites.

"Well it was your idea to ditch Brick after we made that thing explode." Butch said as he bit into his hamburger.

"Yeah I wuld hav drawn bunnies on his fwace, but that was good too." Bubbles said as she ate her eggs and toast.

"Yeah that idea was beast Blossom." Boomer said. Everyone stared at him with a facial expression that read what-the-fuck? "Don't tell me you guys have never heard of the term 'beast'.

"Well duh, but you use it funny." Buttercup said.

"I was trying to say that her idea was cool, awesome, you know a good idea." Butch shook his head and patted his brothers' head.

"Dude, no…just no." They all laughed.

"Hey between me and you guys, I think Brick look like a girl with his hair." Bubbles said. Blossom, and Buttercup nodded.

"He need to shave it or something." Buttercup said before eating more of her chicken noodle soup.

"But then he look bald." Blossom said.

"So?"

"Well, then he look ugly….well uglier." She said.

"At least he won't look gay." Bubbles added. Butch burst into laughter. They all followed.

"How do you even know what that means?" Boomer said after he calmed down.

"We not stupid, I hear you talk at night." Bubbles said. "You guys nasty, talking about bad wods and girls." She pointed her fingers at the both of them.

"Well were older than you, so deal with it." Butch said. He called for a waitress.

"How may I help you?" She asked him with an all too wide smile. She had dark brown hair with purple streaks. She looked about the boys' age, and wore the store uniform. Butch looked at her up and down.

"Can I have the bill." He asked.

"No problem that will be…" She paused as she tapped her fingers on her calculator.

"Fifty five dollars and seventy five cents in change please." She handed him the receipt. His eyes grew twice their size.

"Um this can't be right." She bent down and checked the receipt once more.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir; this is your actual bill." She smiled and handed him a different receipt. He twitched slightly and said he needed to be excused, but not before handing Boomer the receipt. The waitress walked away.

"Come on Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup we need to talk outside, alone." He said as he started at his blond brother. Boomer nodded. They left and he took the time to chek out the bill. He turned pale.

"CRAP!" he yelled loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear him. He felt eyes on him and apologized with an awkward smile.

"That damned Butch leaving me with a bill of two hundred dollars!" He mumbled to himself. The waitress appeared once more, this time instead of smiling she looked concerned.

"Sir are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just take this check and if it bounces that's my problem." He said without making eye contact.

"T-thank you sir." She said slightly frightened. Boomer rose from his seat and stormed out the door, he was going to kill Butch. By the time he reached the outside though it was too late. Butch had taken the girls and left. He sighed.

"Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…of fuck this." He jumped into the sky with so much force he left a deep crater on the concrete.

"BUTCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled into the sky.

* * *

><p>I know this Chapter was short, forgive me ( I haven't had much time for this story). Plus I've been adding quite a bit of yelling haven't I? Too much? Oh and for those who were wondering about Betty I hope this answered your questions.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Butch entered the house with 3 annoying little kids at his side. He threw each of them on me and told me to make sure their okay. I looked at him and he glared at me. I got the message, so I decided to watch television with the three of them. At first everything was fine, and calm. For the first time in forever they didn't cry or complain. Whatever Butch had done, he did a pretty good job. I was just about to drift to sleep with the girls, but of course since life just can never be perfect Boomer broke the door, and ran to Butchs room screaming curse words I never thought existed. I think he made most of those up too.

"Where is Butch?" It sounded like more of an order then a question. I sat there, with my swag sky rocketing.

"Dude chill man, it's butch you and I both know he is a total and complete ass hole." Boomer kicked the wall, in a failed attempt to show his anger. I shrugged.

"Hey if you guys want to fight, please feel free to do that outside." I said. "By the way , was Betty really that undead magician dude?"

"Yup."

"No wonder she was so ugly." Boomer chuckled.

"Dude your lame."

"What?"

"You liked her." He explain.

"No I didn't, you and I both know I don't like anyone, all the females are ugly these days." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Rite, bro just get over yourself, if all the girls are ugly, just turn gay?" He suggested.

"No way!"

"Fine then you are forever alone, I guess."

"Hell yea fucken right I am and I'm proud." I said as I tipped my hat slightly, still on the couch with the girls fully awake. Boomer dismissed the conversation by leaving the room. As he did this some odd piece of paper flew right into my lap. I seemed that it came from the window. Who had sent it? I told Butch to get the girls so I could focus on what I was reading without any annoying kids asking me stupid questions.

* * *

><p>Dear Rowdy Ruff Boys, 728/2010

It seems that my daughters have been transformed into toddlers? Would you be so kind as to turn them back into teenagers, and bring them back to me alive? I would be willing to pay you a fair prize for them, by the way as your reading this I'm probably going to be kn-

-Knock,Knock-

"Boomer open the door!" Brick ordered from the living room.

"I can't right now, I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?" I rose from the couch to get a look at what his blond brother was doing. I walked into the kitchen only to find it covered in chocolate, bananas, and …something else

"What did you attempt to do?" I face palmed myself.

-**Knock knock knock!-**

"Someone open the damn door!" Butch said as he threw a dart from his room to the wall in the kitchen.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Unlike you guys I have plans for the future."

"Do they involve opening the door? That would be nice dude." I said.

"Fine you know what, I'll open the door." Boomer finally announced. I praised Boomer like a dog.

Boomer walked up to the door, and opened the door. He was greeted by the Professor.

"Um…you are?" Boomer asked. The Professor ignored his poor manners.

"I want my daughters, I'm pretty sure you received my letter earlier today." Boomer looked puzzled.

"Letter…right." He motioned for the Professor to wait for a minute.

"Dude, get the girls, their dad is here." Boomer said in a tone that was a combination of joy, and sadness.

"Wait…what?" I said from the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things right.

"You heard me, get the girls, their going home." Boomer said. Butch ran to the door, half naked, and confused.

"You want the girls, who are you. How did you find us?" I bombarded the Professor with multiple questions.

"Well, it wasn't really hard considering you two were on the news quite often." Brick felt stupid. "Also I'm pretty sure you received my letter." I grinned, and then called for Butch to wake the girls; it's a surprise they haven't woken up yet.

"Here they are, take em' somewhere and get the Hell out, I hate kids." I said in a cocky tone as I shoved 3 half asleep six year old girls to their father.

"Then why did you take them in?" The Professor asked. "I thank you for keeping them alive, but why keep them in the first place?"

"Well…because..." I stumbled on my words. "Because Boomer is in 'love' with Bubbles, and killing her sisters would be…well just….Cold hearted…and well…just gets the Hell out man." I said as I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Hum, I see, well thank you none the less." The Professor said as he led the girls home…they were walking the opposite direction, getting farther and farther away, but then…

"Bwoomer…" Bubbles said as she stopped mid step. She turned around, and looked at his big blue eyes. She waved goodbye…and her sisters followed. As they waved the boys good bye something strange happened to me. My heart, it hurt for a minute or two. My eyes were swelling up, and well…I think I was about to cry, but I didn't. You know why? Because a guy as epic as myself doesn't show weaknesses, I couldn't say the same for Boomer though. After the girls left he spent his time crying, and weeping. I didn't really understand why though. It's not like he would never see his girlfriend again. They would be back, but this time with the blessings of puberty. I spent the rest of the night drinking. I didn't talk to anyone; I just stood on my balcony drinking beer.

Meanwhile -Power Puff Apartment-

"Are you…our daddy?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes I am." The Professor answered swiftly. "You guys are going back with me, I'll turn you into 18 year old girls once more."

"Wow 18, that weally old." Buttercup added.

"Not really." The Professor answered.

"So..daddy…how you mwake us?" Blossom asked.

"With sugar, spice, and everything nice." He answred.

"Why you making pweople daddy, do everyone make wittle girls like that?" Bubbles asked.

"Ya mwista, that a wittle weird." Buttercup said.

"Well…I mean I wanted to create super heroes to help others." The Professor answred.

"So you make wittle girls?" Blossom inquired.

"Well..yes." He answered awkwardly. It had never crossed his mind how creepy that sounded.

"Why not wittle boys, or big stwong man?" Blossom continued.

"Because, well…let's just go home okay?" he attempted to end the conversation. The rest of the walk to the house was full questions, and statements. When the Professor finally reached his house he took them to the basement, and gave them each colorful juice cups.

"I want the Blue one!" Blossom said.

"No it mwine!" Bubbles pushed Blossom.

"Girls please, no fighting , how about we play a nice little game o-

"Game, let's pway hide and seek!" Blossom suggested as she hopped up and down with excitement.

"Yay yay yay , you have to seek daddy!" Bubbles said, and in a blink of an eye the girls were gone. The Professor sighed with dismay.

"At least they all have the juice cups." He shrugged. "As long as their drinking from them, they'll be fine." So he didn't bother finding them, because soon enough they would come to him.

**-Bubbles P.O.V -**

I have the bwest hiding place, he never find me under the bed. I kinda thirsty, I think I want some juice. Yummy so yummy. The juice so gwood.

30 minutes later ….

Uh…what? My head hurt. What is wong, what is going on. My body feels like it, it going to explode. My dwess, it bweaking….

"Whoa…What in the world just happened?" I said as I rose from the carpet. How in the world did end up under my bed, and what happened to my clothes? Oh crap in need to change, like now.

**-Buttercup P.O.V-**

Ok, where am I gonna hide? I have to be smwart. Hum… mwaybe ….behind this twee! This juice is the best, daddy is cweepy, but cool.

30 minutes later….

Aggghh….what….whats wong with me! Daddy…daddy…I hurt….

"Um…what the heck?" I looked around; I was surrounded by trees, in the outdoors….naked! Dear lord, I need to get home right now. I don't know what happened last night but I sure do hope I didn't do something that I'm going to regret later on.

**-Blossom P.O.V-**

Man..daddy is stupid.I know I said bad wod,but I don care! He gave me pink…I don't want pink. But I thirsty…I gonna drink a little, but that is it.

-30 minutes later-

My bwain….it hurt….Daddy...Daddy….

"Ugh…my head hurts like crazy, what ...Why am I in the kitchen? What happened to my clothes? More importantly what happened to my hair?" I ran upstairs to be met by my other sisters. We were all bare, and shocked. I looked at them, and they looked back at me with the same lost look on their faces. We all mentally agreed to just put on some decent clothing and move on with our lives. As soon as we were all dressed we ran to the Professors lab. Once there he told us everything that he knew. About us being little kids, and robbing a bank with the Ruffs. I was baffled, in the end my sisters and I decided to pay a little visit to the boys, to say thank you.

I knocked on the door and my eyes met light blue eyes. Boomer stood there, awe. He wasn't sure what to say. I moved out of the way so as to let him see his girlfriend. Bubbles ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. It was cute really. Until they started making out, that's when Buttercup and I decided to enter the house and leave those two alone. Buttercup sat on the couch next to Butch, they fist pumped and had their own separate conversation. I asked Butch where Brick was, he told me he was on the porch…drinking. I sighed at my counterparts actions. As I walked on to the porch I was met by blood red eyes. He stared at my light pink eyes. It was…awkward. He walked up to me, and hugged me real tight. I hugged him back.

"Um….'dude'..?" I asked… he chuckled a little and let go of me.

"Did you just say dude?" he asked.

"No…I said chicken butt, yes you idiot I said dude, isn't that in your vocabulary?" I answered back sarcastically. "By the way learn to take a fricken shower you smell like beer, and ….something else?"

"Your funny you know that right?" He told me. I shrugged.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"I only did it because you let me." He answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you could have easily ran away, or killed me, but you didn't."

"And you could have left me to figure out the world on my own, but you didn't." We chilled on the porch for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Was I the only one that was wondering why this man was making little girls in his basement? I think this is the end friends. I had a lot of fun with this story. Since many of you wanted to know how and why they would turn back into 18 year olds, I think this answered your question.<p> 


End file.
